


凛冬涉川

by Dongqiao



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongqiao/pseuds/Dongqiao





	1. 1

他听见有人在大声地用带法语口音的英语喊着什么，嗓门很大，即便他带着耳机也隐隐约约听得出对方在重复一个音节。他肯定这与他无关，因为人流如织的机场大厅里都是些素未谋面的过客。那个人继续叫着，频率愈来愈高，他甚至能从中判断出对方有嫌疑在故意卖弄自己烂得不行的英伦腔。他独自拖着行李车朝往地铁站方向的通廊走去，封闭的室内不见日光，不过现在也是晚间。人们仿佛认为天上的星星都死掉了一般，于是在地面上造出晃眼的照明物。舟车劳顿之后放在谁身上他都会感到强烈的困意，但这拥有污浊空气的环境实在是让他睡不着。压着车把手站上扶梯，然后打开背包夹层，将自己被日本和加拿大双方翻来盖去的护照塞进去，拉上拉链后习惯性的拍了拍帆布面。手机轻微震动了一下，接着他收到了来自加拿大通讯公司的信息，顺便自动连上了数据网络。有条不紊的将行李车推下扶梯，耳机里蹦出了一大串来自社交软件的提示音。他现在心烦意乱得厉害，于是将放在运动服的包里的手机掏出来，熟练地改回了飞行模式。

耳机里对他来说并不嘈杂的音乐突然停了下来，每一次调整模式的时候它总会这样。他姑且收起了耳机，靠到走廊的一边，将自己的箱子和背包从推车上拿下来。

“那个日本人！”

他因这毫无礼貌可言的叫唤蹙起了眉，抬起头循声想知道是谁在说日语。

不远处站着一名身形已经逾越高壮这个标准的白人警察，他的脸跟他那肚子一样浑圆，整个人犹如是由不同半径的球组合拼接而成的。恰好他身后是一家机场快餐店，也不知道他是不是那儿的常客。警察一手扶着自己左肩上的对讲机，一手搭在皮带上，就像要防止衣服被自己的肚子被撑破一般。帽子倒是戴得端端正正，银徽章置在正中。那个人拥有一双……隔得有些远，他也看不怎么清楚。不过夸张地鹰钩鼻抢了他的半分目光。而后他又挪回视线重新看向警察的眼睛，对方仿佛有话要对自己说。他没觉得自己本身出了什么问题，这一路来除了在日本起飞前有些延误之外都非常顺利。再加上那警察也没有拿着手铐迅速地将他摁倒在地上带走，目光也不是审视小偷那般凶狠，看来是其他性质的事情了。

警察指了指他：“没错，就是您。”这次到换成了敬语。他也不过多计较这些用语，看在他是个外国人的份上，只是点头示意他看到了对方。

警察挺直背快步走了过来，他感觉自己在靠近一堵不透风的墙，往后退了些以留有尊重的距离。他简直和对方形成了不能再鲜明的对比，自己现在真的犹如处在高墙面前的……铅笔。可以这么说，尽管这是个糟糕的比喻。

“请问有什么事情吗？”他用带着倦意的声音问道。

“打……打扰了……”对方的日语磕磕绊绊，“我们……遇到了……一点点儿……trouble……that……”

他站在原地耐心的听警察半英半日还可能半法语的解释事情，他受到过良好的教育，加之曾经与日本皇室也打过交道，沉着冷静时的气质让对方怯了些，但却没有之前这么着急了。

他大致懂了警察讲的事情，有个独自回家的日本男孩在机场丢了护照，英语说不怎么流利，日语说得迷迷糊糊地他们也听不懂，看他也不是步履匆匆的样子所以想请他帮忙。

帮忙可以，但他想说明一下不是步履匆匆的原因并非自己想这样，而是运动裤下缠着绷带的脚踝不允许自己这么随心所欲。

算了，这样更耽搁时间。他同意了警察的请求，跟着他们到值班室里去。隔了房间的玻璃窗，他能看到屋里坐着个典型的关东地区的男孩，五六岁的样子，难以想象他为什么会被丢在异国他乡。男孩显然是刚哭过，眼眶绯红，睫毛也还湿润着。他埋着头看着手中握着的纸杯子，警察们总是喜欢做这些看似非常具有人情味但实际上极其低情商的事情。旁边陪着她的女警察看见他，点了点头，男孩便寻着看了过去。那个警察看中他，或许不只是行动迟缓的日本人这么简单。他尽管才二十左右，让小孩子安下心的亲和力也是十足了。

“晚上好。”他用日语向他打招呼。

“您……您好……”男孩怯生生的，缩了缩脖子，对陌生人还是有些怕。

他将行李放在门外，然后拖开放在男孩面前的金属椅，缓和的落座：“我是警察叔叔们叫过来的，你遇到了什么事情，请直接用日语告诉我就好了，我会转达给他们的。”

“我……”男孩盯着他，用小孩子天生的一双亮晶晶的棕瞳宽眼，“我来自日本……”

“是的，我知道。”他友善的笑了起来，“然后呢？”他拿过放在桌面上的纸，用于记录相对关键的信息。

“我想回家。”

他抬起头再一次看向男孩：“你为什么要找警察叔叔？”

“我的东西丢了……我不知道……我就是想去看他们托运那条狗……回过神来时……”男孩怔了怔，“所有的东西都不见了哇呜……怎么办啊……”说着便又着急哭了起来。

他一边安慰男孩一边掏出手机，将那些他也不是很熟悉的词汇翻译成英文，然后告诉他身边的女警。女警了然，拿着单子出去了。接着刚才那个男警察走进来，递了一份表格过来：“谢谢先生，麻烦填一下您的名字……”

“这也要备案？”

“不不不，只是留一个当事人信息而已，不会与信用挂钩的。”警察的英语也非常的别扭，他大概是从魁省来的。

他应声接下，然后照着提示填了下去。

大概也就一个小时左右，所有与他有关的事情就结束了。他说了两句’不客气’，警察帮忙拖着他的行李将他送到地铁站口，两人再了见。

结束了？

 

“先生……您要的人……已经回加拿大了。

“不过，您为什么要这么大费周章的……是，属下不该问的。”

 

TBC.

[2017/10/28 23:21]


	2. Chapter 2

他不再去琢磨警察找到他时为什么要费力的说日语这一点，目送对方离开之后转身进站。这一次带的东西不算多，但把齐腰高的行李箱提下地铁站冗长的阶梯后，受伤的膝盖开始抱怨起来。他只能笑笑，食指轻点伤口：“乖乖的，马上就到了。”

广播开始播送起来，倦意染上耳尖以致于模糊了声音。他抬起头向列车进站的地方看去，凛冽的冬风从那里刮进来，一阵一阵让裹了厚围巾的他也不禁打了寒颤。迷离的灯光从远处愈来愈近，铁轨连接处被敲击的和摩擦的声音随之灌进他的耳朵。

“列车即将到站……”

光线被延长，事物的棱角被钝化。

“我是Mortimer，yuzuru的老师……"

车头迎面而来，飞速离去，后面几节车厢也掠过他。刮起的气流逼得让他退了退，甩头撩去被吹着挂到睫毛上的额发。

“这里出了一件非常紧急的事情，希望利夫先生由美女士能够相助……”

车速渐渐慢下来了，不过车里的人影仍然看不清楚，定睛时便移走了。

“结弦的父母于前天被确认在坠机事故中罹难，他的叔叔已经……”

车厢慢慢的向前移动，但还没完全停止。羽生张望着在寻找什么。

“牵涉的事情太多……总之，结弦要是再呆在加拿大，必死无疑……”

喧嚣渐渐淡了下去。

“具体事宜我会在邮件中详细说明……

“还请同意能让结弦暂时住在日本……”

列车鸣笛了一声，接着整体停住，随着惯性地消失向后退了一点，里面的乘客跟着晃动了几下，然后陆陆续续的站起身来搬行李。

只有处于羽生视野正中的那名男孩，呆呆的坐在原地盯着他。他们刚好处在一条直线上。一个在开足暖气的冷色调车厢里，一个在仙台冬夜的寒风中，身后却是为了制造归家的温馨而弄出来的暖黄色站台灯。

男孩睁着圆眼，瞳色却是灰得令人无法定焦。羽生也看着他，想着这会不会是所谓的结弦。

父亲冲他招了招手，他回过神来，像是震悚了一下，接着手足无措的摆了摆手，脚踮了两下，抿住唇又凝视了羽生几秒。

“他……干嘛一直看着我……”羽生蹙了蹙眉。

由美看了眼手机上的照片，然后摸了摸羽生的脑袋，拍拍他：“这就是结弦了。”

利夫让他下车，结弦怔怔地，'哦'了一声，两手紧紧抓着，慢腾腾的磨蹭着下了车。然而直到由美问他的随身行李到哪里去了，他才恍然想起东西全落在车厢里的。听说他在机场就闹了这么一出，把护照也弄丢掉。由美叹了口气，问他行李长什么样子，结弦始终不开口说话。利夫又上车去看姓名牌，帮他把箱子提了下来。

结弦一直不吭声，埋着头站在羽生旁边。他长得不讨厌，闷闷地站在原地，仿佛灵魂不在这个世界上。羽生看着身边这个矮他半头又显得有些迟钝的弟弟，想着以后肯定要多花心思照顾他了。

“你叫结弦？”

男孩猛地抬头看着羽生，那双眼睛雾蒙蒙的，让人不禁怀疑他是不是失明，一点神情也捕捉不到，反而是让羽生出了一身冷汗。他是日裔，即便几百年前可能沾了些俄罗斯人的血脉，但是他应该是个亚洲人的模样。

可是羽生隐约觉得，他比常人总多那么一方面的奇怪。尤其是他的眼睛。

男孩冲着他笑了一笑，出于礼貌的，然后又转过头去不再与羽生的视线重合。他的眼睛是从未遇见过的深灰色，多注意几秒，人们一定会排除他是个盲人的嫌疑，因为瞎子的眼神不是这样的。结弦的灰眼就像是黑夜被悄然覆上北海道晚樱上沾住的霜雪，光线足够可以耀目，但是不带任何笑意或者沮丧。

父亲将结弦的背包搭在肩上，结弦突然“唔”了一声，走上前去扯了扯肩带。利夫转过头，问：“包有什么问题吗？交给我吧……”

结弦摇头，又“啊啊”叫了两声，拽着肩带不肯松手。他抬起头，不安的咬紧嘴唇。

“他是想自己背。”羽生说。

利夫看了他一眼，停了两秒，将包放了下来，轻轻地塞进结弦的怀中。结弦拿着包，微微低下头，羽生发现他有一枚小小的酒窝。或许另一侧也有一枚同样好看的酒窝。但现在他只能看到男孩的高鼻梁和那双灰眼。

男孩有点小婴儿肥，大概是因为还没有长大，颔首时嘴唇会不经意的嘟起来。他应该被照养得很好，可能是因为大家都可怜他是个哑巴。

不，他应该能说话，应该是听不见。不然怎么会一直咿咿呀呀半个词都说不出来，即便不会日语，英语总会说的吧。

结弦却又愣愣的站在那里，利夫拖起他的行李箱，由美朝羽生招了招手。羽生将兜里的棉织手套取出来带好，将厚厚的围巾拉上来遮住口鼻，跟在她后面。结弦等到羽生走过他才开始挪步。由美时不时地回头确认他还跟在后面，羽生离他近，听到细碎的踏在雪地里的脚步声便能探知他的存在。

然后脚步声消失，羽生向后看了一眼。结弦站在离他们一射远的地方，背对着他们，看着站厅大楼上架着的霓虹灯，“仙台站”三个大字立在上面，直视起来刺眼得厉害。他眯了眯眼，看着结弦。结弦仰着头，看遥远的灯光，自己灰色的眼眸也渐渐被红色晕染。

羽生听见低位的一声啜泣，然后发觉男孩的肩膀抖得厉害。他哭了，还带着稚童的倔强，任凭眼泪在颊上滚又被风吹得疼，也不愿意伸手揉一揉眼眶。

“呜……”

夜中，羽生才渐觉他有了些颜色，不再苍白。

他绕到结弦面前，掏出餐巾纸让他擤了擤鼻涕，然后温柔的抓了他一下轻发，将结弦用力地揽入怀中。

 

他盯着车厢里对面玻璃中自己的倒影，回过神来发现自己是在看另一名乘客。他似乎早就察觉到了他的视线，但只是安静的等着他找回意识。他被自己的举动惊了一下，轻轻咳了两声，用英文向他道歉。对方只是和善的笑了笑，然后戴起手中的金框眼镜，点了两下键盘，重新做起自己的事来。

他朝车门方向挪了一个座位，以错开和对方的视线。事实上他也没看他，但总归尴尬。可是好奇心偏偏驱使他去打量那名青年。

暖和的车厢里他只穿了一件白衬衫，身旁无人的空位上搭着他的驼色风衣。电脑显示屏的光亮反射在他的镜片上，模模糊糊的一大串字母。他大概是个大学老师，就是那种二十六七却能轻易成为教授的人。衣服上还搁着一个藏青色的公文包，很薄，像是里面什么东西都没装，不是日本上班族怀里抱着的泛着油光胀得股股的的皮包，而是清清爽爽的犹如藏得有一份机密。他忍不住想。

对方纤长的手指一直敲着键盘，也算是十分的投入。他应该很忙，而且路也很远，所以才会选择在地铁上完成工作。是在批改学生的论文吗？

停站，驶出，反反复复。

那个人会是亚洲裔的吗？……再想下去就不礼貌了。他索性又带起耳机。

他要走的路还要久一些，青年将电脑一关，站起身穿起风衣，把银灰色笔记本放进包中，走向他所在的那一侧车门。

广播用英语和法语轮番报着站点和时间信息，他不去注意对方。

但最后他睨视一瞬，恰巧捕捉到他的余光。

 

“确认。”

电脑弹出选择窗口，青年没有犹豫就点了下去。

然后他穿起风衣，透过窗户的折射看着沉浸在摇滚音乐中的他，拿起随身的东西，走向他那一侧的车门。他能感觉到坐在那里的人紧张了一下。

他偏过头看了眼他，一根法藤和一条不知名的迷信玩物还带在那肌肤细腻的脖颈上。

“你为什么要紧张呢？”

 

TBC.

[2017/11/4 00:21]

糖水


	3. 3

自己的身体很行，他认为自己的身体很行，洗完澡又精神起来，于是坐在电脑前玩手机。他把那些邮件一一回复了，然后等着对方的确认。他看了两眼某位刷推速度超过国内网红的政客的推，ins又传来关注的乐队拍的新录音室的照片。后者显然更吸引他些，于是顺着弹窗点过去。

他对自己足够了解，所以从不去看心烦意乱的评说，有的时候会去油管上找点视频，但他迅速的打消了这个念头，时间确实不早，自己只是疲倦极了开始消耗备用电池而已。蟋蟀的工作人员通常不存在夜猫子这种生物，尤其是自Brian深受胆囊手术的折磨后，大家都被他影响得开始莫名其妙的养生。可惜不包括学员，他就是个鲜明又活生生的例子。

有人回复他了。他把手机往床上一扔，抓起折成四叠靠墙放的棉被，向外一抖，熟练地铺平，掀开一角。他可以做到关上电脑跨过行李箱蹦到被窝两秒之内一气呵成，接着他用手在棉被下探了探，找到自己的手机，开开心心的倒进软和的弹性厚枕里，这比飞机上的窄小座位不知道舒服几十倍。

解锁之后，他看见那条回复，来自戈米沙，的小号。

大概是几天前聊起的话题，被戈米沙突如其来的编舞任务打断了，之后似乎互相都忘了这件事，也不知道他是怎么突然又想起来的。

[好好好好好!] 戈米沙

[好什么？这么晚了还不睡？] 羽生

[在中国呢，我家。你这话什么意思？请羽生选手扪心自问怎么不行动。] 戈米沙

[当然是睡不着了啊，不然谁困着大晚上的回复你，你太太？] 羽生

[这话真酸……我们可是亲密的Misha Hanyu冰舞组合嘞，你别忘了。] 戈米沙

[得了吧！] 老兄，这都是好几百年前的梗了 [是Hanyu Misha！！] 羽生

[还是那个好胜的老男单] 戈米沙

[老？朋友？你多大我多大？嗯？我还是个孩子好不好，我大学还没毕业好不好？] 羽生

[你说说你读几年了都？还理直气壮？] 戈米沙

[众所周知，我平时训练很忙:)] 羽生

[是吗？谁不知道你打游戏打到凌晨四点的习惯？别肝了，免得给人留下一副孤单寂寞冷的形象，赶快找个我媳妇儿这么好的姑娘。] 戈米沙

[比赛中跳出4A之前啥都不去想。] 羽生

[小心点吧你……前几天好像在提受伤的事，要紧吗？] 戈米沙

[还好还好，明天计划先练一下旋转和步伐确认一下膝盖，然后背着Brian偷偷练几个四周。] 羽生

[这还能偷偷？] 戈米沙

[对啊，装作认真跳三周的样子……让学弟们帮我引开Brian和那几个盯梢的，非常容易。] 羽生

[你那可怕的高远度怕是隐藏不住的。] 戈米沙

[减少助滑，加入步伐，原地干拔。跳了就跳了他们总不可能把我从半空中拉下来吧。] 羽生

[还是要注意，毕竟这是在赛季内。] 戈米沙

[谢谢提醒！我明天决定少练一个4T……多加一个4Lz……] 羽生

困意悄然袭来，他意识不清这句话是在现实里说出来的还是在梦境中。

 

自己猛地被一个东西拍醒，也不知是不是因为这突如其来的肩上受力，小腿抽了一下筋，把一个类似于枕头的东西踹下了床，轻响在凌晨中也无比的刺耳。

他偏了偏头，眼睛酸胀得让他舍不得睁开眼，但他还是半撑起来确认自己的枕头还在。他迟迟解释不出为什么床上会有另外的枕头，揉了揉太阳穴狠狠地回忆，才想起因为结弦来得猝然以至于没有供他单独睡的床，就让他暂时和羽生挤一挤了。

男孩面朝自己安稳的睡着，呼吸声很轻缓。可能是因为他梦中无意翻身，恰巧压住了羽生，倒把他吓醒了……果真，怕鬼这个毛病一直改不掉。

羽生看着男孩，轻轻地替他拉了拉被子，然后将自己的枕头塞到他的脑袋下——刚才踹掉的应该是他的枕头。结弦的呼吸声更放松了一点，看来自己判断没错，凭呼吸就感觉出他被压住了气。

他揉了揉结弦的头发，又想起自己这么做可能会吵醒他，抽回了手。他坐在床上，弓着背盯着卧室门下偷溜进来的光。他吐了一口气，抓了抓后脑勺的碎发，把书架上的闹钟拿过来，借着微弱的月光看时间：2:17

“你在开什么玩笑？这孩子什么身世我一无所知，你把他接回来了，还要一直养下去？我说利夫，你有没有考虑过羽生的安全？什么叫呆在加拿大性命受到威胁，他才几岁啊？……”从楼下传来由美异常激动的语气，甚至在房间里都能听得差不多了。

羽生偏头看向结弦，他睡得很熟。

虽然现在正值寒假，但是考虑到他有比赛和训练，家人一般都不会半夜吵闹，而且妈妈总是最早睡的那一个。

今天是个例外，因为结弦。

羽生蹑手蹑脚的爬下床，又转身再替结弦盖好被子，以免他在孤单的冬夜里着凉。他随手披了一件运动外套，踮脚出了卧室。这个时间点本不该有嘈杂，连路边的货车都鲜少经过，父母的声音实在是大了点。

“羽生的猜测也值得思考，利夫，这个男孩不会是个自闭症吧？”

“邮件里没有提到，那就应该没有，你这么焦虑干嘛……”

“我不该焦虑吗？他老师怎么管这么宽？他要是影响到羽生怎么办？我觉得我家里现在装了个定时炸弹……”

“妈妈，小声点吧，已经两点了。”羽生拉开和室的门，走了进去，又将门关上，“别把结弦吵醒了。”

“由美，你先去睡觉，让神经松一下，你很紧张。”

“怎么，想把我支开吗？”

“妈妈，你现在很累……”

由美瞪了羽生一眼，眼神又瞬间柔了下去，她抿嘴点了点头，又对着自己的丈夫没好气地说道：“别忘了，他明天还要训练。”

利夫冲她摆了摆手，由美带上门之后，羽生坐在了父亲对面。

“我想我应该不会这么反应剧烈。”羽生耸了耸肩，眼神落在了茶几上一摊文件资料和开着的笔记本电脑上。

“你还小，事情很复杂，我就是有几点想说出来，你注意一下就可以了。”

“我要多大才不被认为小呢？您只说几点，也说不清的。”羽生无奈的笑了笑，“他是我们的亲戚吗？”

利夫犹豫了一下，看着羽生，似乎在整理最简单的措辞。过了好几秒之后，这气氛被滞留的非常尴尬。时间被拖得长了一点，各种猜疑就会充满空气。

“他是我堂姐的儿子。”

“那这么说……电话里的'叔叔'就是爸爸了？”

利夫看见儿子浅浅的笑意，慢慢地摇了摇头：“好吧……可能挨得上关系的，反而是那个加拿大人，Montimer.”

“Montimer……”这是他第二次听到这个名字，“之前学校搞得校际活动，我们寄宿家庭接待的那个人？”

利夫点了点头。

“妈妈知道吗？”

利夫再次摇了摇头，“至于为什么要接纳他……反正你只要知道，他挺可怜的就好了……所以要多关照他。”

“仅仅只是因为同情吗？”早就在冰场上磨砺处棱角的羽生知道，同情在这个世界上根本没有意义。

“算了……”利夫将电脑屏幕朝向羽生，“你自己看邮件吧。”

屏幕上显示着日语书信的标准格式，但在开头敬启之后，内容省掉了很多复杂的用语，看来确实很匆忙。

“加拿大籍日本裔……年龄不详？……没有姓氏？”

羽生的视线仅瞄了前两行字，心中疑问便接踵而至。确实，结弦怎么说都是个名，而且恰好和羽生的名字一样。昨夜那一路上结弦也不搭理他们，自然也不知道他姓什么。羽生还猜是不是和自己的一模一样，可没有姓氏这个事实也太始料未及。

“怎么会没有姓氏？”

可怜。他想起父亲之前提到的，第一个形容结弦的词语。短短几个小时内，从将自己闭锁起来，再到睡眠时蜷缩成婴儿一般的姿态，都已经告诉他这个男孩心中总是惴惴不安。

难不成是父母欠了一屁股债，最终意外身亡，追债的人要他们儿子的命来抵？或者，自己的父母本身就不合法，所以连个姓氏都不能给他。

“结弦。”羽生念了念，不知道是在叫自己还是在叫他。

“嘭！”似乎是空开弹出的声音，屋子里一下陷入了黑暗，冰箱制冷机的转动声也停了下来。需要持续供电的老式笔记本很快也暗了下去，还没看个明白的羽生，总之是在天亮之前什么也不能得以解答了。

“我打印一份给你吧……但是……不要因此对他另眼相待。”

“不会的，爸爸。”羽生揉了揉眼眶，平静的说道，然后小心翼翼的站起来，摸黑推开了和室的门，“晚安，爸爸……我会当好哥哥的。”

羽生回到床上，月色下隐约能看见藏在被窝中小声打着呼噜的结弦。他一直沉睡着，睡姿还保持在羽生离开时的样子，看来是没醒过。羽生躺在他身边，拉上另一床被子，然后伸出一只手，将弟弟揽在怀里。

 

大概是有时差的原因，羽生清早起来准备去训练时，结弦还没有醒。他怕阳光把结弦扰醒，于是将窗帘掩了过来。利夫信守承诺，已经将邮件的纸质档放在了他的书桌上，看来昨晚只是跳了闸，电很快就恢复了。

他从书架上抽出存放自己小学文件的资料夹，然后将邮件放了进去，再将文件夹关好。

羽生合上卧室门，确认一切妥帖，便出发去了冰场。临走前由美说自己在外要耽搁一下，午饭要晚一点，让他可以顺路去便利店买点东西和结弦一起垫垫肚子。

他不知道由美这句话是不是意味着过了一夜她就想通了。

一切运转得很平稳，就像结弦没有存在过，除了桌上多了一盒牛奶。

 

他走进冰场，朝教练问早，和刚从冰面上爬起来，一裤子冰碴的师弟寒暄了两句，就坐到靠墙的长椅上换鞋。

师妹滑过跑过来，撑着腿弓下腰视线与他齐平：“好拼哟。”

他抬头看她，笑了笑，手上系鞋带的动作却没有慢下来。

“不然怎么拿金？”他回答道。

“诶？你的嗓子，是哑了吗？”

他压了压喉咙，才意识到这个问题。咳嗽了两声：“好了吗？”

“没好。”师妹摇了摇头，“看来你真的是单身嘞，这么大一会儿都没和人说过话吗？”

“刚才还跟Brian打过招呼啊，没感觉有什么问题。”

她托腮想了想：“大概是突然不适应，从干燥的地方到寒冷的地方，会这样的。有一次我去比赛，在飞机上还好好的，出了舱门突然就哑了。幸好我是去滑冰的不是去发表总统就职演讲。”女孩吐了吐舌头，“我先去训练了，你自己加油！”她比了个握拳的手势便滑开了。

自己怎么会突然不适应了呢？他疑惑着，摘掉刀套，摸了摸冰滑向既定轨道。然后戴上嘴里叼着的手套，脱掉运动服开始一天的训练。

“Yuzuru.”Brian喊道。

稳稳落冰之后正准备接步法的羽生听到教练冷冷地点名，就知道他的诡计被拆穿了。戈米沙这flag里的可以啊，他暗自想到，转头对Brian耸肩笑了一下。

“你不应该答应他们如此频繁的采访和拍摄。”他蹙了蹙眉，背在身后的手抽出来朝天花板上指了指。

羽生蹬了两步，滑向教练：“您也知道，这不是我答应不答应的问题吧，身不由己啊……”

“本来就欠缺休息，还要加训练强度？”一向反对自己上4Lz的Brian把话题绕回正道。羽生知道他为什么会这么想，并且打赌，要是他年轻五十岁，其实是会跟自己不约而同的。

“少练Loop，毕竟是右脚起跳。”

羽生点点头，这么说其他的跳跃就被允许了。他笑了笑，自己又在对这件事情钻牛角尖。

Brian正准备补充什么，门边闯来一个男孩，穿着冰鞋噔噔噔的冲到教练身边。站在Brian 身边，他就是个小人国的精灵。这是他们的说法，大概是因为男孩很有灵气，更可能是因为Brian的体积，在他手术之后，又增了一圈。

“师兄！师兄！”他转头看去，发现是那个暗自约好调开教练视线的男孩，怪不得没人帮他打掩护，结果是“助手”才过来。男孩抱着个纸盒子，注意力全在他身上，步子一空连盒子带人摔在了Brian脚下。

为什么是他来帮助自己打“游击战”呢？因为他经常这样，冷不丁的，平地摔，十分地喜吸引视线。

盒子是封好了的，所以男孩着急撑起头看里面的东西有没有被摔出来，又发现它只是瘪了个角停在不远处后，彻底趴在地上了。

Brian慢慢蹲下身将男孩抱起来：“跳跃的时候总是稳稳地，为什么老在这种平地上摔？”

羽生咂了咂嘴，总觉得这话动机不简单。

男孩将盒子抱起来，摘掉刀套朝他滑过来：“师兄，有个大哥哥让我转交给你的。”

“大哥哥？什么大哥哥？”

男孩举着盒子，比划了两下：“就是，长得瘦瘦高高，黑头发灰眼睛的哥哥。”

“是日本人吗？”他在加拿大认识不了多少人，最有可能的是来多伦多旅行的同学来拜访自己。

男孩迟疑了一下，摇了摇头：“不像，英文说得很好。”

羽生愣了愣，想不出什么怀疑对象，看着男孩手上的东西：“可以给我吗？”

“当然啦，这是你的……不知道里面是什么，但愿没摔坏。”

羽生看了看盒面上写的两行日文，轻轻的撩了一下男孩金色的短发：“不会摔坏的，这是一些人寄给我的信。”

 

可能是那个人专门有心或者受人所托，把来自全世界的看自己滑冰的人的信收集在了一起交给了他。他抱着盒子往家走，一面想着今天的晚餐，一面回忆从前几年开始陆陆续续收到这样的信的情形。

信件很多，用日语的用英语的都有，也有附上自己国家语言的。收到信的大多数情况是在比赛之后，指明寄到训练地的并不是很多，大概是不约而同地不想给别人添麻烦吧。

自己的外语不是很行，那些信便一直囤在寓所里半天处理不完，他一度希望有个能完美翻译这些语言的朋友就好了，可是回忆自己曾遇到的人，唯独具有这个能力的，他却只能笑笑略过，并且认为自己的想法很愚蠢。那个人，自己怎么还会想起那个人。

说要忘是没办法忘的，就像人永远记得杀掉心爱宠物的凶手。而他庆幸的是，对方已经彻彻底底地消失在他的世界了，最多只是扮演个梦魇而已。

不过他还有着一丁点的好奇对方是死了，还是在苟且偷生？毕竟是因为“引渡回国”才终于离开的。

少年犯。他回忆起了对方的代名词，这三个字再适合不过。不过对方现在应该成年了，是名副其实的罪犯才对。

“叮！”手机响了。

羽生抬起腿靠住盒子，从兜里掏出手机，是刚才师妹发过来的一个链接。他点进去，是一个药品网站，上面用日文列出了哪些能治嗓子的喷剂。药店里这里有些远了，他也只有改天空闲时到市中心去。在这之前喉咙自己就痊愈也说不定。

“甘草酸单胺盐……”他念着里面的配药，晃着钥匙出了电梯。走到门口，正准备开门，却发现脚边有个东西。

一个和自己手中长得一模一样的盒子。

“又有信？”

他迟疑了一下，戴起贴身放在口袋里的眼睛，发现盒子上也写得有字，英文。

“药？”

对方究竟是谁，他一头雾水，转身看了一眼空空的楼道，并没有什么人。按理来说，他应该在哪个地方躲着才对。是隔壁独居的老奶奶吗？

“Jacqueline？Madam……”他敲开邻居的门，“这是您放的吗？”

“什么……不是……这几天雨下得大，我都没法出门……你知道，轮椅不太方便。”

“……没事，也谢谢您。”

“谢我？……今天要来吃晚饭吗，年轻人？”

“好啊，我马上来，还可以帮您洗菜来着……”

Jacqueline推了推鼻子上显得有些沉的老花眼镜，笑意满满的对他说再见。自己一直独居，所以不时会被她邀请去吃饭。孤独的一老一少，倒也像是祖母和孙子了。

他知道，今天奶奶又要弄米饭了。

他走回门口，掏出钥匙。

 

羽生用钥匙打开门，家里的电视机调成了新闻台，一个身影坐在通往二楼的楼梯上，裹着毯子偎在那里。

“结弦。”

男孩拖着疲惫的眼神看着他，又忽然明朗的笑了起来。眼睛还是一如其往的灰。

 

[2017/11/10 23:21]

TBC.

一切，写于5-9号，10号稍加修改，所以与NHK无关。

但是……这篇文挺黑的，最开始的大纲只有一段话：

“你知道吗，羽生，人的好运和霉运是守恒的。如果你把我看做这辈子最大的厄运，那么恭喜你，以后我不在的时候你都会很开心，比赛也好训练也好，说不定连伤病也没有了……”


	4. Chapter 4

“我带了两个雪媚娘，如果你喜欢甜一点的，就吃这个芒果味的吧……都是水果馅的，也没差……冷藏在冰柜里的，要先让它暖一会儿再吃吗？可是雪媚娘不冷也不好吃……我怎么没考虑到现在是冬天……我给你冲杯热茶吧……不过小孩子喝茶也不怎么好。”羽生看着手里的纸袋，里面装着两个做成半透明扁球形，撒了薄薄一层糖霜的团子。他对坐在楼梯上的结弦说着，又有些像自言自语。结弦闭口不言，安安静静地看着他。

“所以你要吃哪一个？”羽生凑近了些，抬头朝结弦问道。

结弦将手从毛绒绒的咖啡色毯子里伸出来，看了看纸袋，又看向羽生，指了指他。

“我是不能吃的呀！”羽生有些哭笑不得，他想大概是因为自闭症所以结弦难以理解他的话。他又耐心的解释了一遍这是午饭前用来垫肚子的食物，结弦若有所思的轻轻点头，然后还是指着自己。

羽生歪头思考了一下：可能是他想让自己先选。

“那我随便拿一个吧。”羽生看向天花板，手探进袋子里，抓了一个纸盒，然后将袋子递给了结弦，“介意我坐在你旁边吗？这个角度看电视是不是特别好，看你一直坐在这里。”他笑了笑。

结弦面无表情的用那双令人失神的灰眼盯着羽生，往墙壁边靠了靠，给羽生挪了个位置。

“谢谢。”羽生说道。

结弦打开纸袋，往里面看了看，又将袋口折好，放在了身后一级阶梯上。

“你不饿吗？”羽生已经拿出了糯米团，用纸包好，张嘴咬了一口，“我的妈，甜得牙疼。”

电视上播着本周的天气预报，后天郊区的山上要开始降雪。

“啊，又要降温了……”羽生又吃了一口团子，“不行，真的很甜……怎么会这么甜，这加了一卡车白砂糖吧……”他把“卡车”二字咬得很重，以制造笑点。

结弦漠然的看着电视，一动不动，只有睫毛不时颤动一瞬。

OK，他听不懂，所以不要再这么尴聊了。

“……你……见过雪吗……”

废话！在加拿大生活的人怎么可能没见过雪！不，万一呢？

结弦转过头，看着这个聒噪的人类，眨了一下眼，又缓缓转了回去。

他一定嫌自己很烦。

羽生懊恼的独自吃起雪媚娘来，他觉得自己要被齁死了，但是不敢作声。结弦看个时政新闻都看得专心致志，他也不忍打扰。

电视调了台，结弦摁了两下遥控器，跳到了纪录片频道。屏幕上出现两个大字“手艺”，接着出现了一名制伞的匠人。

“我说……这糖霜还不错，没有甜过头。你要不要试试你的……”

结弦凑了过来，靠近羽生手中被他咬了一半，流出些许诱人糖心的雪媚娘。

“我是说，你可以吃你的那个……”

结弦抬起头，一幅突然受挫的模样。

羽生将点心递到他面前：“嗯，不浪费……”

结弦微微弯了弯唇角，冲着他笑了一下，两个酒窝缀在他的颊间。他低头小尝半口，没咬着馅，倒沾了一嘴的白色糖霜。

室内的暖气开得很大，让他的肤色略微泛着绯色，一层细粉衬得他的嘴唇更加樱红。他舔了舔嘴唇，但够不到远一点的糖粉。

羽生用指腹替他拭去了一半的甜东西，然后他贴近结弦的嘴唇，吻去另一半。结弦微微讶异出声，羽生温柔地触碰他柔软的唇瓣，单手捧住结弦的脸颊，另一只手小心地握住他单薄的肩膀。

他浅浅的亲吻着结弦，嗅他身上干净的气息，感受他真切的心跳和肌肤的寒意。

男孩很温顺的接受着羽生的吻，双手下垂，紧紧贴住他。

然后慢慢松开，结弦怔怔地看着羽生，灰色的眼眸上不带任何感情。

灵魂出走了。

羽生问道：“讨厌吗？”

男孩顿了一秒，接着摇了摇头。

 

Berton几乎是要和Joseph吵起来了，不，是已经吵起来了。Joseph正尽他所能把这个冲动起来犹如一头西班牙公牛的十七岁青年拦在门外。

“你千万别进去，你进去了就是在找死。”

“他这是在滥杀无辜！”

“先生已经尽力了。连他都无法解析的数据，那就真的没人搞得定了。你跑不掉的，之前他就建议过重建系统，不然分分钟被暗网的人破掉，你不听，我有什么办法？”

“我哪知道那些人直接黑了一个证照齐全清清白白乖得不行的电子邮件网站，国家安全机密就这么堂而皇之的被递了出去，而且还找不到双方的地址。”

“不是找到了发送人吗？”

“我给你明说，现在我们已经得到一个确切的结论：干这事的人只有一个！发送人只有一个！我们找到了一个加密了的发送地址，一个。并且，正是因为他一个人单打，才会被我们这么轻易地发现。可是，Hugo马上就要崩了两个人的脑袋：一个是护照被注销的世界顶级黑客；一个是我的同事，训练的时候睡上下铺的那种，就因为我们不知道这个地址到底是谁的，就因为这两个人都无法排除嫌疑。”

“你的意思是你同事是无辜的……”

“我不是！我是想说这两个人当中有一个人是无辜的！”

“但是你们也没办法排除。”

Berton几乎是要跳起来了：“是啊是啊，他也不知道那串乱码到底是什么玩意儿……所以他就要杀掉两个人。”

“先生他现在心里也很难受……”

Berton打断道：“我去你妈的我从来都没见他难受过，这个人根本没有感情，就跟台机器一样。”

“你不了解他。”

“你了解他？你跟他上过床？”

“我已经结婚了，Berton. 你不能因为你单身所以把怨气撒在我身上。”

“不行，他一定可以再解一遍的。他是天才，这一点毋庸置疑，但是滥杀无辜这个也太他妈过分了吧。”

Joseph拍了拍Berton的肩：“他杀过无辜，他当然杀过，他是当时A级训练里唯一一个活出来的。”

Berton捂住胸口，吃痛的蹙了蹙眉。

“你为什么那么善良呢，Berton，你的心慈手软会断送你的性命。”

“我没有！”

“这件事虽然查得很快，但是事态没你想象的那么轻松。如果漏掉一个恶徒，这个国家说不定会失去一座城市。一个无辜重要还是十万无辜重要？”

Berton没有反驳。

Joseph看着站在面前有些发抖的Berton，不再打破沉默。

这件事情走得太顺利了，除了在最后受阻之外，几乎没有什么麻烦出现。他隐约感觉得到。

他创造了唯有自己解得出的加密方式，然后对所有人说，他解不出来。这样被定罪的人必死无疑。

 

他隔着玻璃幕墙，看着十米下打着冷光的灰色空间。受刑者跪在那里，背对着自己，被绑上黑色的眼罩。士兵拿着一把手枪，枪口抵在他的后脑上，等待着命令。旁边一具尸体已经倒在血泊中。

房间内一片死寂，充斥着无比紧张的介质，所有人都将动作放轻，甚至直接僵住。

“所以你认为罪魁祸首是谁？”

“您判断不出来……这……”

“真的要两个人都杀掉吗？”

“无法排除。”

“解析失败。”

“有人在背后捣鬼。”

“Hugo，能不能再试一遍。”

“他下达了命令，两个人都是死刑，他会亲自监督。”

“啊，连你这个天才都搞不定啊……”

那些人的声音萦绕在他的耳边，记忆犹新。

跪着的犯人缓缓地转过身，抬起头不知道看向哪里。他的声音沙哑得厉害，似乎是这几天内都没有喝过水。落魄的犯人佝着背，颤巍巍地喊道：“Adieu！”

场面太压抑了，让旁人无法呼吸。

他将真相和假象埋葬在一起，这样也算是有了个圆满的结局。

他们都猜错了，认为自己脆弱得禁不起这种考验。可若不是因为规定，他倒愿意自己动手杀了和他共事的人，只要那个人不可饶恕。

枪声乍响，但做了高度隔音的房间内谁也听不到。只能看见带着手铐的犯人向前扑倒，然后出现一大片血迹，士兵转过身，朝他敬了个礼。

“终于解决啦！”一个矮胖的头顶地中海的官员突兀的拍起掌来，“这种人可真是恶心和恐怖。”

他平视前方，半靠在沙发上，从容不迫的嘲讽般笑了一声。

气氛冷得不行。

“那恭喜你，现在你站在身边的，都是这类人。”

官员的笑容凝滞在脸上。

 

一名学生模样的人应的门。羽生有些吃惊，他不知道Jecqueline还有个亲戚小孩。

“进来吧。”在阳台上浇花的奶奶喊道，“这是在社区工作的大学生，他就住在楼上。”

原来如此。

“他说今天刚好结束半期检测，所以来帮忙做晚餐。他会弄米饭的。”

“你好。”

“羽生结弦。”

“Kerwin. 现在在一家医院里实习，我是住院医师。”

“我是花滑选手。”

“知道。”青年笑了笑，“那个世界第一。请进来吧。饭快被我煮成粥了，正在抢救呢……”

 

TBC.

[2017/11/19 01:22]

糖水不等式

留评，留红心……

求您了……

 

 

结弦为什么想吃羽生的团子呢？因为有爱……

因为他怕东西里面有毒药。

 

你们不知道，我昨天看到了一个戏精LOFTER


End file.
